ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! Krew
OK K.O.! Krew is the crew for the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes staff. They have social media, where they post OK K.O.! material. This includes promo art, music, pictures, and artwork from episodes of the series. = Members = Producers * Ian Jones-Quartey (also story writer, writer, and voice actor) * Toby Jones (executive and story writer, was co-excecutive and supervising director) * Janet Dimon (supervising) Directors Supervising * Geneva Hodgson (was storyboard artist/writer) Supervising Animation * Kimson Albert Timing * Aaron Brewer * Joey Cappabianca * Nick DeMayo * Sarah Gencarelli * Justin Offner (freelancer) * Thomas Riffel (freelancer) * Brian Sheeshly (formerly) Overseas animation SunMin Image Pictures * Min Gyeong-Seok (freelancer) * Seo Jeongseok * Hwang Ki-hoo (formerly) Digital eMation * Eunyung Byun (freelancer) * Seonghyun Cheon (freelancer) * Suhong Kim * Sunjae Lee * Byungjae Oh * Chang-woo Shin Art * John Pham (formerly) * Kali Ciesemier (role is called "Design Production Supervisor" also color stylist) Story Writers * Erin Shade * Dave Tennant Storyboard Artists & Writers * Dave Alegre * Eleisiya Arocha (guest) * Stevie Borbolla * Mira Ong Chua * Iggy Craig (was storyboard revisionist) * Danny Ducker * Toby Jones * Ian Jones-Quartey * Haewon Lee * Stu Livingston (freelancer) * Katrina Ruzics (was storyboard revisionist) * Ryann Shannon * Parker Simmons (formerly) * Victor Courtright (freelancer) Storyboard Supervisors * Jeff Liu * Jeremy Polgar (formerly) Storyboard Revisionists * Dante Buford * Max Collins (formerly) * Kofi Fiagome Model Designers * Ben Adams (freelancer) * Ben Bates * Danny Hynes (freelancer) * Damon Moran (freelancer) * Julia Srednicki * Nicolette Wood (freelancer) * Brandon Wu (freelancer) Background Artists Background Designers * Erik Caines * Diego Molano (formerly) * Daniella Rosu-Ortiz * Ryan Cecil Smith Background Painters * William Gibbons * Thomas Lynch III * Emily Walus (formerly) * Amanda Winterstein Color Stylists * Ashley Fisher (freelancer) * Amanda Thomas * Jessica Yost (freelancer) Composers Mint Potion Studios * Robbie Altschuler (also mixer, engineer) * Brian Burwell (drummer) * Jake Kaufman (lead) * Madeline Lim (Season 2) * Sam Lustig (Season 2) * Ben Nix-Bradley * Tommy Pedrini (Season 3) * Preston Seeholzer (Season 1) Other Song Writers * Ben Esposito * Danny Ducker * William Gibbons * Geneva Hodgson * Ian Jones-Quartey * Ryann Shannon * Parker Simmons * David C. Smith * Rebecca Sugar Vocalists * Ben Esposito * Rebecca Sugar * Matthew D. Twining Voice Actors * Diedrich Bader * Melique Berger * Nichole Bloom * Andrés du Bouchet * Clancy Brown * Ashly Burch * Robert Costanzo * Jim Cummings * Keith David * Jonathan Davis * Robbie Daymond * Michael Donovan * Melissa Fahn * Dave Fennoy * Kate Flannery * Larissa Gallagher * Kali Hawk * Ron Funches * Dave Herman * Ben Jones * Carrie Keranen * Jamie Marchi * Justin McElroy * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Richard McGonagle * Erica Mendez * Lara Jill Miller * Stephanie Nadolny (formerly) * Christopher Niosi * Joe Nipote * Steven Ogg * Lola Kirke * Johnny Wu * Steven Rattazzi * Tony Revolori * Robbie Rist * Cole Sanchez * Wallace Shawn * Reshma Shetty * Parker Simmons * Michael Sinterniklaas * Marina Sirtis * Dana Snyder * Melodee Spevack * Mena Suvari (formerly) * Courtenay Taylor * James Urbaniak * Melissa Villasenor * Kari Wahlgren * Michael-Leon Wooley Pilot Staff * Lamar Abrams (character designer) * Robert Alverez (timing director) * Martin Ansolabehere (background painter) * Tim Beckhardt (background designer) * Pete Browngardt (supervising producer) * Mike Collins (design clean-up) * Nate Funaro (producer) * Amber Hardin (prop designer) * Danny Hynes (character designer) * Robert Iza (background painter) * Ian Jones-Quartey (writer and storyboard artist) * Hugo Morales (animatic timer) * Sue Mondt (art director) * Ron Russell (color key) * Phil Rynda (creative director) Official Links * Official Tumblr Category:A to Z Category:Show staff